Gliese Defense Network
The UNSC Command Gliese also know as Gliese Defense Network is a Sector Defense Force. The defense force is full strenght operational force used as a defense force in peace time and a offensive force in wartime. The structure of the Network use the same structure that it Earth conterpart but much smaller. The defense force is organized around Theather Force each of them in charge of 1 of the colony of the system. As for the Navy, it ships are assigned to the whole system and not just a single planet. Most important that anything else is that the Gliese Defense network is part of the UNSC Command Earth. This Command encompassing both Gliese Defense Network and the Sol Defense Network Theater Force The Theater Force is the biggest operation unit of the defense Network. Instead of maintainning a corps the teather Force act as a defensive and it offensive force in it designated territory. Each theater Force is under the command of an Lieutenant General. The Lieutenant General then receive it order from the Head Quarter on Canceron. Each Theater Force receive a garrison of troops from each branch including Air Force, Marines Corps and Army. To ensure a uniformized command through all branch The Lieutenant General in charge of the theater Force rotate every 3 years. Theater Force Canceron From all of the Theater Force, Theater Force Canceron is considered the Backbone of the Defense Network. Conting not least that 7,187,545 men, Theater Force Canceron as the enormous task of protect Canceron the metropolitan planet of the system. This Theater Force is also in charge of protecting the colony in exo atmosphere environment including the orbital platform of the colony. The Theater force Canceron can in coordination with the Navy conduct low range orbital warfare. Theater Force Orion The second Theater Force of the system, Theater Force Orion is numbering 4,315,796 men. Theater Force Orion must protect at any price the installation of the Reyes-McLees Shipyards. This of course explain the hight number of troops for a 50 millions population. Theater Force Orion is also tasked of the training of new recruit as well of the special force unit for all Theaters Force. The Office of Naval Intelligence also have an base on the Planet. The ONI installation called Saber Base is in charge of tatical front line analyse as well of itelligence and electronic warefare analyse. Theater Force Agamemnon The Theater Force. Theater Force Agamemnon is nubering 1,409,115 men and it tasked of protecting Agamemnon and it farming installation. Being the most important planet in the system, Agamemnon is a heavy food supply for the UNSC the UNSCDF maintain a large force considering the low population. For the UNSC, in case of an system-emcompassing battle Theater Force Agamemnon most hold the line at any cost. It most be noted that this Theater Force is the last to be evacuated in case of an full scale evacuation of the system. Theater Force Sagitaron Numbering 1,200,030 men, Theater Force Sagitaron most protect the Minning installation of the system. Extremly important the minning installation supply the unsc with titanium. Being the extremly important for the UNSC the titanium is used in most of the war mafines. from tank armor to warship hull. Most like Theater Force Agamemnon the Theater Force Sagitaron most protect those rare mining facilities of the UNSC. Being studied by exo-biologist the Theater Force ensure the security of the 6 millions citizens from the indigenous population living there. Theater Force Picon Theater Force Picon is a micro Theater Force. Numbering exactly 300,000 Men it has the task of protecting the Remote Scannnig post of the System. It also have the important task of alerting the planet in case of an ennemyincursion in the system. Picon being used has a weapon reserch facility the Theater Force Picon most destroy the planet to prevent any ennemy to get a hand on weapons new technology or Star Map databank. Picon also hold the data concerning Winter Contingency and the famous Cole Protocole. Finally Picon aslso hold Force deploment shemas and conter attack operation. Exo Navy Fleet 300 ships compose the Gliese defense fleet. The fleet is then composed of 4 fleet of 75 ships. Every pplanet a number os ship the number of ships depend of the planet importance, population and prority. The Flagship of the fleet is the UNSC Perestroïka a 6530m Ragnarök-class Dreadnaught. In case of an invasion the fleet is able to be gatered in 18 hours. The fleet also houes a huge amount of fighters for additionnal support. The fleet is used much of the in a defensive role. It often patrol in the system to seek pirates and other illegal activities. But during the time of war the fleet can act as an offensive force and can act as a relief force in case of outsystem operation. The system as also the possibility to be reinforced by the UNSC 3rd Roving Line as well has the 3 fleet compossing the UNSC 1st Armada. Gliese Defence Network Expeditionary Fleet Like many other defence Force in the UNSC territory the Gliese defence network also hold a seizable expeditionary fleet. Composed of 4 fleet. Like all other expeditionary fleets of the UNSC Navy this fleet can either reinforce the force in present in the system or reinforce the force present in the other systems. Orbital defense platform array The semi mobile array of ODP is composed of 28 ODP. 23 of them protect Canceron the most populated center of the system. As for the 5 remaning platform, they protect strategic area of system surch as 2 ODP for Orion and it Reyes-McLees Shipyards and the 3 last for the military outpost and reserch center on Picon. The ODP Array is also able to be transfered to the differents planets of the system on demand. Reyes-McLees Shipyards and the refit station The Reyes-McLees Shipyards and it refit station are the most important installations of the network. Of course it purpose are to refit and built new ship for the unsc navy. During an invasion, it is after civilian evacuation the priority 1 target to protect. This is why 2 ODPs are in position to protect it at any time. In addision multiple wings of fighter are ready at any time for additional protection .